Saving Grace
by Fiona Fairhame
Summary: After SC3, Siegfried is trying to find a way to atone for his sins when he finds love instead. Warning: Chapter 11 contains citrus. Please see author profile for update. :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those items belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter One

He awakens in a cold sweat once again. The nightmares of past sins continue to haunt his sleep. Though he travels from sunup to sundown every day, his haunted dreams keep him from sleep. He lies back down, too tired to do anything else. The remainder of the night passes with him mostly awake, dozing fitfully between haunting memories.

Siegfried rises before the sky lightens in the east. Though he shattered the demonic blade, Soul Edge, weeks before, its presence still lingers in his mind. He spent too many years as its wielder, the Azure Knight, Nightmare, for it to do otherwise. He fears he may never be truly free of the sword's evil influence.

Striding out of the copse of trees he sheltered in this past night, Siegfried turns his back on the now rising sun and begins his journey once again. It has been four days since he last saw any people or any sign of civilization. He avoids the main pathways for fear of being recognized from his long stint as Nightmare. He has seen enough fighting, enough bloodshed for dozens of lifetimes. If recognized, he would have to fight for his life against those seeking revenge for Nightmare's atrocities.

The morning passes with no sign of human settlement, or the end of this forest, in sight. Mid-afternoon, topping a small hill, the sheltering woods end. Before him lies a handful of farms outside a small village. A large keep graces the other side of the wide valley. Now he must decide to either approach the town or try to find another westward path. After a few minutes' indecision, he is struck by an overwhelming desire for human contact. It is too easy to lose himself to the past when alone.

He reaches the edge of the village in less than half an hour. The few people on the streets of the village simply stare, openmouthed, as he walks by. The stares unnerve him a bit until he realizes these simple people have probably never seen someone wearing full armor with a two-handed sword strapped to his back. The villagers flee when he tries to approach them. He merely wants to know the name of this town and discover if he is still in Germany. Sighing with frustration as yet another villager flees at his approach, he decides to try his luck at the keep. Its occupants should be more familiar with armor.

His long strides reach the keep in just a few minutes. The gate is closed, so he attempts to hail a guard, "Hello there." Several seconds pass before he hears any reply. The guard says something in heavily accented German that Siegfried takes to mean he is to wait.

Several minutes later, a blue-robed, raven-haired beauty appears in the opening gate. She is surrounded by swordsmen, two of whom appear to be her brothers. "What is your business here?" she inquires in nearly perfect German.

Siegfried finds himself unable to reply for several seconds, so overcome by her beauty is he. "My lady, I merely wish for information. I mean no one harm. Please ask your guards to sheath their blades."

"I will do no such thing while you wear that sword. If you wish entry to my home, you will bring your sword, and any other weapons you may be hiding, and lay them at my feet," she commands, violet eyes flashing.

She is as stubborn as she is beautiful, that much is obvious. In the few short seconds they have talked, he has decided he wants to get to know her better. He finds her intriguing. Most women would be scared of the imposing figure he knows himself to be. She does not appear to be fazed by him at all. He unstraps the blade, Requiem, from his back and slowly approaches her holding it blade down. He then removes the sheathed short sword, Soul Calibur, from its place at his waist and lays it atop Requiem.

She stoops to retrieve Soul Calibur, unwittingly giving him a glimpse of her milky-white cleavage. As she stands, she motions for one of her brothers to retrieve Requiem. "Thank you. Now my guards will sheath their swords. Please follow me to the hall where we can talk in comfort. You must be tired from your journey." She smiles then for the first time since they met, causing his heart to skip a beat.

She turns to speak with her guards in an unfamiliar language. They disperse, sheathing swords and talking amongst themselves. Two of the men, the two who appear to be her brothers, remain. She then turns and walks towards the keep proper, still clutching Soul Calibur. The man holding Requiem follows, while the other motions for Siegfried to go ahead of him.

The two men seem very protective of their sister. They will not allow him near her. She stops at the door to the stone keep to speak with a servant, and motions her brother on ahead. He refuses to acquiesce, replying to her unspoken request in the unfamiliar language and motioning backwards with his head. She turns from the servant, who scurries off to do her bidding, to respond. Eyes flashing violet fire, she speaks harshly to her brother in a low tone of voice. Though he can not hear her words, Siegfried believes she may be mixing the two languages.

She turns to face him. "I apologize for my brother's bad manners. He was supposed to see you inside so you could get off your feet." She glares at the offensive brother who simply shrugs and returns her glare. "Now, if you will follow me..." She lets her voice trail off as she turns to lead the group inside.

Siegfried fails to notice the surroundings as he follows her into the great room. His eyes never left her voluptuous form. She reminds him of another thing he missed during his years as the Azure Knight. He has not been with a woman since before his father's death nearly seven years ago. Her wide hips, ample breasts and overall beauty are making him think of the adorable children she will have and how he wants to sire them. However, he still feels the need to atone for past sins before attempting to settle down. Maybe a serving wench can help calm his sudden yearnings.

_Author's Notes:_ As you may have guessed, this takes place after Soul Calibur III. Siegfried's personality is based on my interpretation of the character. I hope you enjoyed it. I have seven chapters written so far. I will post one every 2-4 days depending on how long they take me to edit and/or response to the prior chapters. Big thanks to Kojii-kun for all his help with editing, etc. I love you little brother! Please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those items belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Two

Louisa continues to smile nervously while leading the handsome blond stranger, and two of her brothers, into the greatroom. She can feel his hungry gaze burning into her. A small shiver of anticipation crawls up her spine. This is the man from her dreams. The man she is destined to marry.

She has had prophetic dreams since childhood. They have never yet been wrong. This past month, she has dreamt nightly of a handsome blond stranger, with the very scar this man possesses. They meet in much the same way she met him today. Her dreams of him have only shown her three things so far: their meeting, their bedding and their wedding. She has awoken each morning drenched in sweat, with a burning sensation between her legs. Having three older brothers, she has heard a bit about what happens between a woman and a man in bed.

"Ah, here we are. Please sit, make yourself comfortable," she says with a smile.

"After you, milady. 'Tis rude to sit while a lady yet stands."

"Oh," she replies with mild surprise, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Louisa has lived with just her father and three brothers too long. She has forgotten some of her early training in manners. Gliding to a bench against the wall, she lays the sheathed short sword on it before moving to take her accustomed seat. He rushes forward to pull out her chair. She smiles larger and blushes deeper; she is unused to his chivalric manners. Her brothers never treat her like this. She feels affection for him blossoming.

When he moves to go around the table, she pats the chair next to her. "Please sit here," she requests, blushing more fiercely. Her two brothers glare briefly as they take the seats opposite. She turns her chair to face the blond stranger before asking, "What was it you wish to know?"

"I would like to know the name of this place as well as what country we are in. But first, I feel I should introduce myself. My name is Siegfried. What are your names?"

The blush had started fading, only to return anew. Louisa can't believe she forgot one of the most essential rules of etiquette: Introductions first. "My name is Louisa. These are my brothers, Gumir and Nelas. Father left this morning on an errand and took our eldest brother along with him. They left me in charge." Gumir glares openly at her as she says this. She ignores him and continues, "Father will want to meet you when he returns. He insists on talking to every traveler who comes by to get information on the rest of the world. You are welcome to stay here until their return. I am having a room prepared for your use as we speak."

"Many thanks, my lady. I could use the rest."

"You are welcome. Now for the information you seek. This town is called, well I don't know the word in your language. In our language, it is called Belan. The name of our country changes with the king's every whim. We are not a part of either Germany or France, though I believe we used to be part of France in the past. That is all I know to tell you. Father may have more satisfactory information when he returns.

"There are yet a few hours until dinner. Your room should be ready now. If you wish to bathe, I will have the tub, and some hot water, taken to your room."

"Thank you for your kindness. A bath would be wonderful."

"I shall see to it. Now, if you will excuse my brothers, they should return to the afternoon training session." She looks pointedly at her brothers. They leave grudgingly, not wishing to abandon Louisa to the stranger. "Give me a moment to inform the kitchen of your need for hot water." As she rises from her chair, he also stands. Her brothers exit the greatroom through one door as she strides purposefully towards another. Shivers run down her spine as she feels his gaze on her back.

He is still looking that direction when she reappears in the doorway moments later. He can not seem to take his eyes off her. She catches a glimpse of pure yearning in his face before it returns to his normal small smile. She wonders briefly how long it has been since he held a woman. As she advances towards him, she feels a small twinge of regret for having ordered the servant girls to stay away from him. The twinge quickly subsides; she has no wish to share him.

_Author's Notes:_ Here's chapter two of the twelve I have written so far. I have started work on chapter thirteen, but it's not quite... right yet. Big thanks to Kojii-kun for all his help again. ;) Please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Three

They enter the lusciously appointed room arm in arm. "Here we are. Will this room suit you?"

Siegfried looks around the room, noticing the nicely padded chairs near one wall as well the rather conspicuous large bed in the middle of the room. If his companion wasn't the lady of the house... He swallows hard before replying, "Yes, milady. This room shall do nicely."

"I'm glad," she says smiling. She finally remembers to let go of his arm. As she extracts herself, she inquires, "Do you require help to take off your armor?"

"No, I can manage. Thank you for asking."

"The tub should be carried up shortly. If you require anything, just ring the bell by the door." She makes her way to the door to leave. As an afterthought, she says, "Should you wish for my company, I will be in the sitting room at the end of the hall. Enjoy your bath." She closes the door behind her with a small sigh. She nearly offered to wash his back for him. She must remember to act the proper lady even though her heart tells her to do otherwise.

She manages to drag herself away from his door and down the hall to the sitting room. She left her needlework on a chair when she was called to the gate. She had done very little on the piece before her interruption; she will probably get no more done now. She glides by the chair which holds her abandoned needlework to the window overlooking the training grounds. She sits on the wide sill, pulling her legs up under her to supposedly watch the men below. Should anyone look up from below, she appears to be watching the training exercises.

She needs to think right now. The blond stranger has stirred up womanly desires within her. Having been the only non-servant female living in the keep for most of her life, she is used to acting like one of the boys. She was allowed to do most everything her brothers did for almost a dozen years.

About two years ago, her father realized she was growing up. He then forbade her from joining the men in sword training and many other things she had enjoyed doing since her mother passed away almost 15 years ago. Louisa's father never remarried. At times like this, she wishes for a woman to talk to. The servant girls gossip too much for her to confide in one of them.

Her musings are interrupted by a soft, feminine voice saying "Mistress Louisa, I must talk to you." She turns to see one of her maids in the door.

"Yes. What is the matter?"

"Oh, milady! He is so handsome! So muscular." She sighs dreamily before continuing, "Please lift your restriction. I... I..." Her voice trails off as she sees her mistress's face growing dark.

"Never. My reasons are my own. Do not bring this up again," she commands, violet fire in her eyes. "I need to be alone. Leave."

"Yes, milady," she responds meekly. It took all her resolve to breach the subject. She knows better than to speak of this to anybody. It will get back to her mistress if she does. Mistress Louisa is known to have a volatile temper, but usually keeps it reined in around the servants. She does not want her mistress' temper aimed at her.

Louisa resumes her previous position on the windowsill. She should have known the servant girls would have much the same reaction to Siegfried as her body does. She knows him to be the man from her dreams so she can not share him with anyone. It pains her to be away from him even for a moment. The thought that they will have the rest of their lives together is all that keeps her from running back down the hall to his room and into his arms.

_Author's note: I have finished fourteen chapters now! I just have a lot of editing to do before some of them are ready to post... Thanks for reading. Please review! Suggestions and constructive critisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored, so don't waste your time._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those items belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Four

Louisa wakes to the sound of screams coming from the room across the hall. Siegfried must be having a nightmare. She feels compelled to go to him. Only her sense of propriety keeps her in her own bed. The screams continue for several minutes. It sounds like he is in tremendous pain. Her heart wants to go to him, but her mind argues against it. Her heart wins out in the end.

She climbs out of bed and makes her way to the hall. She opens her door as quietly as possible. No one else appears to be in the hall. Louisa quickly scurries across to his door. She slips silently inside, just in time to see his body wracked by another scream. His bare chest and arms are drenched in sweat. His breeches seem glued to his legs. His form is every bit as muscular as she imagined. She longs to be in his arms.

In order to wake him, she must climb onto his bed. She leans over, gently touching his arm, and quietly says "Siegfried." When she gets no response, she shakes his arm slightly and raises her voice a bit. "Siegfried. Please wake up." His eyes stay closed, but he pulls her into his arms. She does not resist. He has not screamed since she got into his bed. If this helps to ease his suffering, she will be content.

His touch warms her to her very core. If she stays this way too long, she may be tempted to give herself to him. Just the feeling of his hand on her back is enough to cloud her judgment. Telling herself he is to be her husband after all, Louisa tries to go to sleep in his arms. After quite a while, she drifts off.

The tightening of his fist on the back of her nightgown wakes her in the morning. As her eyelashes flutter open, he softly kisses her on the forehead. "I thought you were a lady. No lady would be here with me like this."

"You were having a bad dream. I never heard such screams." She shakes her head, blushing furiously and refusing to look up at his face. "I tried to wake you and you just pulled me into your arms. I didn't know what to do," she says, fidgeting with a lock of hair. Unfamiliar nervousness washes over her.

Siegfried wonders if he will ever be free of the dreams. "I am sorry to have woken you. Thank you for trying to comfort me." This young woman is a study in contradictions. First she refuses to let any of her female servants offer him what comfort they can, then she comes to his room in the middle of the night. Holding her this close, he has trouble controlling his body's response to her. He lets go of her nightgown and rolls over onto his back. "You should leave. This would not look proper."

"Yes." She whispers, making her way out of the bed. She wants to stay in his arms. She needs to do the proper thing now, Father did leave her in charge after all. Louisa must set a good example. She has to listen to her mind instead of her heart.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry this bit is so short, but I hope you like it anyway. The next chapter is a good bit longer and actually has some action/adventure in it! Thanks to Kojii-kun for his help once again. As always, please R&R. Suggestions and constructive critisisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.

Thanks to Sapphire Wolf Swordmaster for being such a consistent reviewer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Five

Two hours later, Louisa resumes her seat on the windowsill. Her needlework still lays, abandoned, in the same chair she dropped it in on her way to the gate yesterday afternoon. Her thoughts are interrupted by a sudden outburst of sound from the training grounds below. She looks down to see her brother Gumir locked in an intense battle with her future husband. A closer look reassures her that they are using wooden swords at least. So they can't actually kill each other. At least not before she gets down there.

Louisa flies off the sill and out of the room down the hall towards her bedroom. She nearly runs over the maid from the previous evening in her hurry. "Milady!" she calls, turning to follow her mistress. "Your brother and the stranger," she sighs dreamily thinking of him, "are fighting. They sound serious."

"I saw. Come, help me change. I must put a stop to this."

"But, milady, aren't you banned from the training grounds?"

"Do you want to see either of them die? I don't." She throws open the door to her bedroom. "Now help me change. I will put a stop to this nonsense." She open the chest at the foot of her bed, rummaging in it for something. Moments later, she pulls out a set of men's garments.

"Milady, your father will have a fit."

"No he won't. He's not here to see and he had better not hear about this." She glares menacingly at the girl. "Help me change!" she commands authoritatively.

"Yes, milady," the girl concedes.

Less than two minutes later, Louisa exits the keep headed for the training field. The captain of the keep's guard approaches her. Before he can say anything, she reminds him that she was left in charge. The twins, Gumir and Nelas, have been continuing her training in secret these past two years. Father's recent discovery of this is why she was left in charge. They, being men, are supposed to be smarter and more responsible than to endanger their dear little sister. "What is going on here, captain?"

"Your brothers invited him to train with us. So far, he has beaten both of them as well as two," a loud explicative is heard from behind, "make that three other top fighters."

"Interesting. I think I'll just watch for now." She enters the grounds to see Siegfried removing his sweat-stained shirt. A small flutter erupts in the pit of her stomach upon seeing his muscular forma again. Her mind floods with the memory of those arms around her, holding her close. She shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

Another challenger approaches her stranger. Louisa goes to find a wooden sword that is properly balanced for her. Only if he defeats every man here will she fight. Best to be prepared, especially at the rate he's going through the men. She knows they are all well trained, though none of them have beaten her since she was a small child.

Less than half an hour later, the captain of the guard is the only man left unbeaten. The captain approaches him, saying "You have beaten my men. Now we shall see how you fare against their teacher." At least two of the keep's occupants speak his language. They bow and then the fight begins. A lightning-fast series of parried swings and dodged blows ends when Siegfried spots an opening in the captain's defenses and takes advantage of it. "I admit defeat. You fight well, sir."

"Thank you, captain," Siegfried breathes before sitting down heavily on the dusty ground. A few moments pass before he looks up. He smiles widely upon sighting Louisa leaning against the fence dressed like a man holding the hilt of a practice sword. "Ah, so the lady fights as well. Am I to have another challenger?" 'Gods! she looks even more alluring than this morning,' he thinks. Her current garments show off the voluptuous shape of her body quite nicely.

"You may rest a bit first," she responds, smiling sweetly.

"Many thanks, my lady." Lowering his eyes so that he can only see her feet, Siegfried attempts to drive thoughts of her in his bed out of his mind before standing. A nagging feeling tells him he can not afford to be so distracted during the coming bout. Her smile was a bit too sweet. After a few minutes of rest, he stands and turns to face her.

"Are you ready now, sir?" Louisa asks still smiling sweetly. At his nod, she leaves the fence for the ring of compacted dirt. "Care for a friendly wager?" she asks too softly for anyone else to hear as she approaches.

"What kind of wager?" he asks, voice lowered to the level of hers.

"Nothing big," She shrugs. "I was thinking a kiss to the winner."

"Agreed," he smiles deeply. Her contradictions intrigue him again.

She raises her blade in front of her face in the traditional start of fight manner. As he does the same, she realizes his blade is much longer than hers -- almost the length of a staff, though it is smaller than the sword he wore the day before. 'No matter,' she thinks, 'I should be able to duck under it or jump over it as necessary.'

They bow to each other. The fight has begun. She stands still watching him carefully, waiting for him to make the first move. Realizing she's waiting for him to make the opening move, he feints right. She easily blocks his real swing to the left. Her smirk seems to ask, 'Is that the best you can do?'

The next few seconds pass in a lightening-fast series of swings and parries each searching for an opening in the other's defense. A sudden swing at her shoulder opens his guard. She ducks under the sword and swings hers towards his now open torso. He blocks easily. His speed astounds her. His guard should have still been open.

He smiles down at her as she scampers backwards. A quick shake of her head to clear her thoughts and she reapproaches him. She'll just have to try harder and move faster. A couple more seconds of yet faster swings and parries before she spots a weakness in his defense. As he swings towards her right side, she steps left and thrusts her blade forward. Before she can reach him, his blade lands on her left shoulder. She bows her head in defeat.

"Well done," Louisa says, looking up with a smile. "I have not lost a sword fight in years." Lowering her voice for his ears only, "When would you like your reward?"

Her innocent smile conflicts with her words. His body wants him to answer lewdly, but his head and heart do not wish to offend. He swallows hard before replying quietly, "Whenever you wish to give it." She nods her agreement.

Her voice back at a normal volume, she inquires, "Will you be joining my brothers and I for lunch?" Turning to the captain, "You are welcome to join us as always, captain."

"Thank you, milady. I will have to pass today." He walks off, calling the guardsmen to him as he goes.

"I'll stay with the men,"Gumir says in their language, knowing Siegfried can't understand his words. "I'd rather not dine with him." Nelas nods his agreement. They also turn and saunter off.

"I apologize for my brothers again. They seem to be in a foul mood today. Will you join me at least?"

"Certainly, my lady." A man would have to be insane to pass up an opportunity to be alone with such a beauty as she.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those items belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Six

They spend a quiet lunch together. Louisa has been overcome with a sudden bout of shyness. She doesn't know what came over her earlier, suggesting a bet like that. 'Well, I do want my first kiss to be with him.'

"I think I will return to the training grounds after lunch. That was a good workout this morning." Siegfried says, mostly to break the uneasy silence. The beauty before him has confounded him yet again. So forward earlier, daring to bet a kiss on their sword fight. And she phrased it in such a way that win or lose they would be kissing. Now she turns suddenly shy.

"I am sorry. I seem to have been lost in my thoughts. I should be a better hostess." She blushes lightly, guessing at his thoughts. Not a hard thing to do as he has been staring at her mouth for the past several minutes. Maybe she will work up the nerve to kiss him after lunch. Her stomach lurches slightly at the thought of her first kiss. And his muscular arms around her again, holding her close. A small shiver runs down her spine.

He smiles to see her blush, wondering if she has figured out his train of thought. He reaches across the table to lay a hand over her now idle ones, "I will not rush you, my lady. I promise that." Her blush deepens. "Do you regret our wager?"

"No," she whispers. She reclaims her hands from his and lays them in her lap. His touch suddenly unnerves her. She cannot compose herself with her senses on fire like they are now. She will never work up the nerve to kiss him at this rate. Her attempts to calm herself fail as her mind wonders over their brief encounters of the past day .

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch, my lady."

She looks up at his words. "Are you done then?" At his nod, she stands to see him out. He will not stand until she does, she knows from prior experience. She swallows hard before making her way around the table to him. He seems to sense her intentions and holds his arm out to her. She takes hold of his hand and he pulls her in close.

His full mouth is level with her eyes. She swallows again before standing on tiptoes. She lightly touches her lips to his. She smiles as she returns to standing flat on her feet. He kisses her forehead lightly before tipping her chin up to look into her eyes.

She sees a look of pure desire cross his handsome features. She wants to invite him to stay inside, to stay with her. His desire scares yet tempts her. His very touch makes her feel more alive. This too frightens her. He closes his eyes before lowering his lips onto hers. No light kiss this time, his lips press against hers hungrily. He claims her mouth with his, his tongue seeking entry at her full lips. She slowly closes her eyes and gives herself into the kiss fully. His tongue invades her gently, teasing lovingly.

He breaks their kiss reluctantly. "I should leave. I don't deserve to hold you like this." He lets go of her then and turns towards the stairs. He should have refused her wager or at the very least he should not have kissed her back. His feet begin to climb though his mind stays with her.

"No. Please don't leave me," she whispers.

He turns at her words. "I have to go. I must atone for my sins." He goes back to climbing. Reaching the second floor, he finds the room she had prepared for his use. As he gathers his meager belongings, soft footsteps sound behind him. He turns to see her walking towards him. There are tears in her eyes; he should not have come here. He will only cause her heartache.

"I won't let you leave." She closes and bars the door. "You can't leave me after kissing me like that. Not without me anyway. If you leave, I'm going with you." She crosses the room to his side. "I can't lose you," she whispers. She reaches out to put her arms around him. "Please hold me again," she mutters into his chest.

He turns to face her, tilting her chin up to let her see the look of anguish on his face. "I want nothing more than to stay here with you."

"Then stay."

"I can't. I'm not fit to be with you. I still have to atone for my sins."

"Let me help you."

"I have to do this myself." His hand drops from her chin.

Her small fists pummel his chest. "Don't be stubborn. I know I can help somehow. What do you have to atone for anyway?"

He puts his hands on her slim waist. "You may want to sit down for this. It's quite a lengthy story."

"I have all afternoon." She backs up slightly and takes hold of his hands. "Let's sit here," she says, plopping down on the bed. She lets go of one hand to pat the space next to her.

He swallows hard before replying, "I think I'll stand." Sitting on the bed with her may prove to be more of a temptation than he can resist.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I am working on writing Chapter 15 right now, and I have lots of plans for this work. This may end up being quite a long story... As always, please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome; flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur. Nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those items belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

_Author's Note:_ This chapter assumes knowledge of Siegfried's backstory. If you're unfamiliar with that story, this may not make much sense... Message me with any questions.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Seven

"I thought you destroyed the sword," Louisa says, sounding confused.

"Not really. I shattered it. I don't know if Soul Edge can be destroyed," Siegfried sighs.

"It's just metal, right? It was forged so it should be able to be destroyed. Fire should melt it."

"That's just it. It's more than just metal now. It has a personality of its own." He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "If the shards are brought together, the sword reforges itself."

"Oh. That is a problem. I'm sure we'll think of something though. When the time comes."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I told you. I'm not letting you leave without me. If you try, I'll just follow you. May I remind you, you don't have a horse. I could easily catch you on one of mine," she smiles.

"Why do you insist on staying with me even knowing what I've done?"

"I should think that would be obvious," she replies. Louisa leaves her seat on the bed to go to him. She puts her arms around him and looks up into his face. "I've fallen for you. I love you." She stands up on tiptoes to give him a soft but passionate kiss. His handsome face shows surprise. "I'm sorry. I've been too forward." She moves to let go of him and step away.

He puts his arms around her, preventing escape. "Don't apologize. I think I'm falling for you too." He bends down to kiss her softly. His forehead rests against hers for a moment while his mind comes to terms with what his heart feels. "I'll stay here until your father comes home. I want to do this properly. I'll ask him for your hand." He reaches around to take one of her hands in his and brings it to his mouth for a soft kiss. "Now you should leave before you tempt me overmuch."

"I don't want to leave," she whispers before stepping back out of his arms. She lets her hands linger in his a moment more. "I'll be in the sitting room should you wish for my company." She turns to leave, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. He has feelings for her as well. She unbars and opens the door, turning to blow him a kiss on her way out. She floats down the hall to the sitting room, smiling widely.

_Author's Note:_ Well, another short chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. As always, please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur; nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those things belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Eight

For the second night since he appeared at the gate, agonized screams sound from the room across the hall. After the day's conversations, Louisa does not hesitate to leave her bed. Again, she sneaks to the door of her room and slowly opens it to check the hall. Luckily, the hall is empty tonight as well. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly crosses to his door.

Flinging open the door, she sees his body arch in another horrifying scream. He sleeps in the middle of the bed every night it seems. Barely taking the time to push the door closed, she climbs onto the bed as quietly as she can. She gently touches his arm. "Siegfried. Please wake up," her soft voice pleads. His head turns her way, blue eyes opening sleepily.

"Did I wake you again, my lady?" he asks before pulling her into his embrace. He kisses her softly on the lips before continuing, "I've had these dreams every night since I shattered Soul Edge. Its demonic influence will not leave me alone." His words are slightly slurred by his sleepy state.

"I will help rid you of it, that I swear," Louisa replies with all the conviction in her petite frame. "I can't bear to see you in pain," she states before returning his kiss. She snuggles up against his chest, yawns and whispers sleepily, "I love being held like this."

Siegfried lies awake, watching her sleep in his arms. Her small smile warms his heart almost as much as her voluptuous figure warms his loins. He reaches up and gently strokes her hair. Her eyelids flutter several times, never actually opening. She moans softly in the back of her throat and snuggles into him further, pressing herself firmly against his body. He reminds himself that she is asleep and doesn't know what she's doing.

But his body doesn't care. He can't seem to bring himself to let go of her even though he knows he must before he does something he will regret. His hand wanders down the side of her body, caressing her curves tenderly. When she moans softly and tries to press herself even closer, he forces himself to take his hand off of her and roll over onto his back. He wants to rip off her nightgown and ravage her sensuous body. Firmly closing his eyes so that he cannot see her tempting form, he tries to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

Those deep breaths prove counter-productive as each breath brings her womanly scent to him. It is all he can do to keep himself from rolling onto her and taking her roughly, savagely. He eventually drifts into an uncomfortable slumber. He dreams no more of the past this night; the present haunts him instead. He wakes up before the sun rises. She has pressed herself against him again during the night, one arm flung over his chest.

She awakens as he lifts her arm off his body. "You're warm," she mutters sleepily. "Please hold me."

He gulps several times before replying, "I want to do a lot more than that." Managing to extricate himself enough to turn onto his side, he looks into her eyes. "If you wish to keep your maidenhood, don't ask me to hold you right now."

Louisa awakens fully at his statement, violet eyes questioning. A quick glance down his body reveals the answer to her unasked question. She knows she must be careful now. She does not wish to turn him on further; she is not ready to give herself to him just yet. She wants to get to know him better first. Her body and her heart fight with her reason; they want to be in his arms no matter the consequences. "I should go..." She backs away towards the edge of his bed. "I want to stay," she whispers before climbing off the bed.

"I want you to stay, too," he whispers back, longing clearly visible in his blue eyes.

She leaves his room headed back to her own. Gumir stops her in the hallway, grabbing her arm. "What were you doing in his room?" he asks loudly. "Wait until Father hears about this."

"He had a nightmare. I was simply comforting him," she explains. "Go ahead and tell Father; he plans to ask for my hand anyway!" She hisses up at him, before smiling happily. "I dreamt of him every night for a month before he came," she adds matter-of-factly. "He will be my husband."

"Those dreams of yours can't always be right."

"They have been so far," she replies, turning to go into her room. "I'll see you at breakfast," she states before closing the door almost in his face. He doesn't understand; none of her brothers do. They have a different woman in their beds every few nights, occasionally every night. They haven't fallen in love.

_Author's note: _Well, this one nearly went over to the M rating. I really thought it was going to while I was writing. Chapter 11 definitely crosses over the boundary... Thanks to my beloved husband and my dear little brother for all their help with my story. As always, please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur; nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. Those things belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Nine

Louisa and Siegfried had a rather quiet breakfast with her brothers. Gumir and Nelas spent the majority of the meal glaring at Siegfried. When they weren't glaring at him, they glared at Louisa. Apparently Gumir talked to his twin sometime between the morning chores and breakfast.

The twins leave the table without a word to the two would-be lovers. "I'm sorry about that. I ran into Gumir as I left your room this morning. They aren't too happy about us," she tells him with a shrug. "Gumir threatened to tell Father. I told him to go ahead and smiled at him. I think that was what upset him the most," she giggles softly.

Siegfried smiles lovingly at her while reaching for her hand. He takes her hand in his before asking, "Do you mind if I keep you company today, my lady?" Her warm smile and blushing cheeks are all the answer he needs. "Where to?" he asks.

Getting out of her chair, hand still in his, she inquires, "Is the sitting room okay?" At his nod, she leads him out of the greatroom, up the stairs and down the hall to the sitting room. "I've spent a lot of time here the past two years. Father suddenly decided one day that I should act like a lady. I prefer to be outside, but..." Her words trail off as she realizes he is staring at her mouth once again.

He bends over to give her a soft kiss. "I want to know more about you. I want to know everything about you."

Her blush returns as she replies, "I have dreams. Not like your nightmares. My dreams are usually good. And they have always come true." The pink on her cheeks deepens to red as she continues, "I dreamt of you every night for a month. Then you arrived. Just the way you did in my dreams." She smiles up at him happily then leads him to the windowsill she likes to sit in sometimes. "I sit here a lot. It has a good view of the surrounding areas." Leaning over slightly to point out the training grounds below, she adds "I can watch the training exercises from here."

Her full, firm mouth drives him mad. She likes to talk, maybe a little too much. While she is still leaned over the windowsill, he lowers his head to hers for a kiss. She matches his passion in her kiss. Forgetting where they are, he presses her back against the windowsill kissing her hungrily. His hands rove over her body, learning her curves. She leans into him, pressing her body against his eagerly.

On the training grounds below, Nelas spars with the captain. He glances up towards the sitting room window, expecting to see Louisa perching on the sill again. "Damn him!" he exclaims, throwing down the wooden practice sword. Nelas sprints full-out towards the keep, grabbing a metal sword from the edge of the training grounds as he passes. Seconds later, he bursts into the sitting room. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" he roars, sword held point out.

The couple breaks apart, surprised. Siegfried moves to stand in front of Louisa. She shoves his arm aside. "Let me handle him," she whispers. Switching to their language, she addresses her brother loudly. "Nelas! Put that sword down. He is not doing anything that I don't want him to. I am a grown woman, after all. I can handle myself."

"You have been acting strange since he appeared. I don't like it," he states while lowering the sword.

"How have I been acting strange? I have done nothing I wouldn't normally do," she states crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then why did Gumir catch you coming out of his room this morning?" he yells, green eyes flaming.

"I was comforting him, I told Gumir that!" she exclaims loudly. "He had a bad dream," she explains a bit quieter.

"You know better than to go into a strange man's room at night. He could have forced himself on you."

"Siegfried has been nothing but a gentleman since his arrival. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"He's a man. You never know what he might do. You don't even know him."

"I know him well enough. I love him," she states forcefully. She turns her head enough to smile lovingly at him over her shoulder. Turning back to her brother, she continues, "He will be my husband. I don't care what you or Gumir say." She turns her back on him to indicate the conversation is over.

"I will not leave you alone with him. I don't care if you are in charge," Nelas states forcefully. Switching to broken German, he commands, "Training grounds. Now."

Siegfried looks down at her questioningly. "It's alright. He just doesn't want us to be alone. We can talk later." She stands on tiptoes long enough to kiss him briefly. "Go," she whispers, head bowed so he won't see her tears.

_Author's note: _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all my readers, even those of you who don't review. I recently discovered anonymous reviews were disabled, so I fixed that! Anyway, please read & review! Thanks. Love, Fiona


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur; nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters, the setting, and the plot.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Ten

Late that night, Louisa hears him screaming again. Without a second thought, she throws off her covers and rolls out of bed. Opening the door to her room, she comes face-to-face with a highly annoyed Nelas. "Just where do you think you're going?" He asks before yawning widely.

"I just want to comfort him. He's having a nightmare," she replies. Another scream sounds from across the hall. "He's in pain. Can't you hear his agonized screams? Or do you not care?" she asks, nearly in tears.

"You are not going to be alone with him. I will not allow it." As yet another scream sounds, he sighs and adds, "I'll try to wake him myself."

Louisa follows him into the room across the hall. Nelas leans over the bed and shakes Siegfried roughly. "Wake up."

Instantly awake, Siegfried springs up demanding, "Where is Louisa?" He quickly glances around the room, searching for her.

Upon hearing his question, she steps further into the room. "I'm right here," she says, peering out from behind her brother.

He hurries around the end of the bed, ignoring her brother completely, to take her into his arms. "Thank God you're save. I dreamed something had happened to you. I couldn't find you. It worried me." It was not the sword that haunted his dreams this night. He dreamed of her instead. Maybe he will be able to overcome the evil influence after all.

"It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream," she says soothingly, reassuringly. "I won't leave you." She turns to her brother, pleading, tears in her eyes, "Please just let me comfort him. I love him."

"Fine. Five minutes," Nelas replies, holding up one hand so Siegfried can understand. "Don't bar the door either. I'll break it down if I have to. And if I hear anything suspicious before then..." he lets his voice trail off to allow Louisa to imagine the consequences.

"Thank you!" she exclaims, hugging him quickly. As he leaves, she turns back to Siegfried. "I guess you should try to get some more sleep. I'll stay with you as long as I can." She sits on the bed and motions for him to join her. "We can hold each other for a few minutes at least." She smiles sadly as she lays down on his bed. Scooting over to make room for him, she pats the bed for him to join her.

He climbs into bed with her, takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately. "I wish you could stay here with me," he whispers. Her presence comforts him. And does other things to him as well.

They lay in each other's arms, talking quietly and kissing occasionally, for several minutes. About the time Nelas is supposed to come for his sister, they hear loud snores from the hallway. 'Some protector. He fell asleep,' Louisa thinks. "I guess we have a bit more time together," she whispers happily.

"Mm, good," he whispers back hungrily. His hands wonder over her body as he kisses her hard with as much passion as he can muster. She moans softly, pressing her body against his.

"That feels good," she moans against his mouth. "Really good." Her hands start exploring his body nervously. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispers. "But it feels so good. So right." His hands start unbuttoning the neck of her nightgown. He trails kisses down from her mouth over her chin and onto her neck. His lips inflame her senses. One hand moves to stop him undoing the buttons of her nightgown as the other runs over his tightly muscled back. His lips come back up to reclaim hers in another intoxicatingly passionate kiss.

"If you want to stop, say so now," he whispers gently. "I won't force you but I may not be able to stop if we keep doing this." He swallows hard and forces himself to roll over so she can think clearly. He needs to try to clear his thoughts as well. He has never forced himself on a woman before; he has no intention of starting to do so now. Especially not the woman he loves.

_Author's note: _Is that lemon I smell in the air? Stay tuned to find out! - As always, please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur; nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters, my setting, and my plot.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Eleven

After a few moment's thought, she gives into her destiny and rolls over on top of him. "I love you. Please make me your woman," she whispers pleadingly. "I want to feel your hands on my body again. I want to feel your lips on my skin." The thought makes her shiver delightedly.

He groans softly before replying, "My pleasure." His lips find hers as his hands begin massaging her curves tenderly, lovingly. He rolls them both over onto their sides and resumes unbuttoning her nightgown. He plants a line of kisses down the exposed slice of her body from lips to navel. His lips reclaim hers as one hand moves up to cup a full breast through the soft cotton of her gown. She moans softly, hips arching against him. His desire grows with her delightful response to his touch.

"Don't stop. Oh, please don't stop," she groans pleadingly as his mouth leaves hers. When he pushes aside her nightgown and claims one nipple with his mouth, she cries softly, "Yes! Oh, yes!" One hand comes up to clamp onto the back of his head, tangling in his hair. Her hips thrust against his.

"You really need to stop that," he growls. "It's driving me mad." Siegfried then turns to the other breast to lavish attention on its nipple. One hand caresses the breast still damp from his lips while the other attempts to finish unbuttoning her nightgown. Her hand leaves his back to help. Between the two of them, they manage to finish the process. As he opens her nightgown, he asks, "Are you sure? I'll stop now if you want me to." 'It may nearly kill me to do so but I'll do it for her,' he thinks.

"I'm sure," Louisa whispers passionately. "Don't stop. It feels so good, so right," she pleads. "I love you. I want to be your woman in every way."

He nods once before pushing her over onto her back. A long, deeply passionate kiss on her full lips precedes a series of kisses down her body. His mouth explores every inch of her chest and stomach before entering the shallows between her legs. She gasps as he kisses and licks her intimately. Her hips thrust spasmodically against his face, forcing his tongue deeper inside.

Her breathing becomes shallow as he lavishes his attentions upon her. Both hands tangle in his hair as she tries to pull up his head. "Take me. Please, take me," she begs. He leaves her just long enough to remove his pants. She gasps at the sight of his full manhood. 'Is that supposed to fit inside me?' she wonders briefly.

"Still sure?" he asks, voice husky with passion. She nods hesitantly. "I'll be as gentle as I can," he reassures her. He positions himself over her. "I love you," he breathes as he enters her hot core. Her wet, tight heat engulfs him; it is all he can do to hold back enough to be slow and gentle. Her small gasps and moans, a mixture of pleasure and pain, drive him on.

She wraps her legs around his hips without conscious thought . Her actions drive him further into her, causing a wave of pain that is soon engulfed by the overwhelming pleasure. A groan of ecstasy escapes her lips. Her hands wrap around his head to pull him down to her waiting lips. She kisses him boldly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Her hips thrust against him, urging him to bring them both to satisfaction.

Their bodies move in sync, hips thrusting, lips locked. They move faster and faster until they both climax simultaneously. Their cries of passion are lost in each other's mouth. Thoroughly spent, he collapses onto her. "Did I hurt you?" he inquires.

She shakes her head, "No. It was wonderful. Let's stay like this." Her legs still clutch his waist; his manhood still inside her.

"I love you," he breathes.

"I love you too," she answers with a smile. "It feels wonderful being like this." She kisses him softly, petting the side of his face.

A loud snore sounds from just outside the door. "I forgot he was there," Louisa whispers. "I guess we can't stay like this after all. But I will stay with you." Reluctantly, she forces her legs to unlock from around his hips. Siegfried gets out of bed long enough to put his pants back on before returning to her arms.

_Author's Note:_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Many thanks to Kojii-kun for helping me with editing. (The original version contained many confusing sentences... sweatdrop) As always, please read and review. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames are not.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur; nor do I own Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters, my setting, and my plot.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Twelve

Early the next morning, they awaken to loud shouts just outside the door. Siegfried notices the buttons on her nightgown are still undone and sets about correcting the situation quickly. Louisa reaches down to help; her brothers don't need to know about last night.

She can just make out Gumir's enraged yells, "What the hell do you mean you fell asleep! I thought you were watching to make sure they weren't alone together!" He barges into the room seconds after Louisa finishes with the last button. "What are you doing? Get out of that bed!" He reaches out and grabs her arm to jerk her off the bed. He turns to Siegfried, not even bothering to attempt German in his anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my little sister!"

Louisa starts to translate his words for her lover. Hearing her still behind him, Gumir commands with a snarl, "Leave. Go back to your room."

"At least let me translate for him. He can't understand your words. How is he supposed to answer you?" She curses Father for not making her brothers learn German as she had to. She doesn't like saying mean things to her future husband even if she is just repeating them.

"Fine. Tell him we want him out of here by lunch."

"No. I refuse. He will stay until Father returns. We are going to marry."

"The hell you are! I don't trust him. Look at that horrible scar. And why does he own a full set of armor but no horse. Something doesn't sit right about that. And I don't give a damn about your dreams."

"Fine. You tell him." She whirls to leave. Over her shoulder, she shoots, "But know this: if he leaves, I leave."

"Damn it," he curses, grabbing her by the arm. "You will do no such thing. I won't allow it."

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she folds it over her bosom. "You can't watch me all the time. I will stay with him. Or leave with him. Your choice," she says with a smirk. "Father won't be too happy about his 'baby girl' being gone, will he?"

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"She always has been," Nelas stumbles in sleepily. "Mother was the same way," he shrugs. "Guess that's where she got it."

Louisa slips back to the bed to tell Siegfried what her brother said. "Don't let them bully you into leaving. Stay here with me."

He reaches for her right hand, grabs it and kisses it softly before stating, "I have no intention of going anywhere without you."

Her brothers argue about what to do while she smiles happily at her lover, blushing slightly. She isn't used to this treatment, to being loved like this. She knows her family loves her but they don't show it nearly as often as Siegfried.

The twins glance over at their sister; both notice a particular stain on the back of her nightgown. "Louisa, what is that stain?" Nelas asks.

Less than a second later, Gumir inquires, "And why is there a matching one on the bed?" He has no problems drawing his own conclusions within moments. "The bastard raped you, didn't he!" he screams. He lunges at the bed suddenly, arms outstretched as if to strangle Siegfried.

"Stop it! He did not rape me!" Louisa yells, inserting herself between Gumir and the bed. She breathes deeply before stating calmly, "I gave myself to him willingly."

"You did WHAT!" The twins holler in unison, jaws dropping. Nelas recovers first and continues, "I guess he'll have to stay then. Father will make him marry you, little sister, don't worry."

"Are you fucking stupid? He plans on asking Father for my hand. He told me so yesterday," Louisa states. "And I knew we would be married before I ever met him. I saw him in my dreams every night for a month. My dreams have never been wrong."

Gumir finally recovers. "I don't care about the damn dreams." He turns to his twin, "I guess one of us will have to stay with him at all times. He is not to be left alone with her again. Not until the wedding."

"Louisa, go back to your room. We'll handle this," Nelas decrees.

She rolls her eyes at her brothers' stupidity. There is nothing for them to handle. She turns back to the bed and looks at her lover to tell him about her brothers' plan. "They are going to make sure we can't be alone together again. One of them will be with you at all times." She wonders why they're bothering, the damage is already done; she is no longer a virgin. "For some reason, they're still trying to protect me from you," she shrugs.

"It's their way of showing they care," Siegfried explains. "Most men have trouble coming to terms with their emotions."

"I just have to get to Father before they do. They will make too big a fuss over what happened between us last night. Maybe I can convince them to let me talk to him first." The twins share her stubborn streak.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Caliber or Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters, my setting, and my plot.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Thirteen

After two days of being followed by either Gumir or Nelas at all times, Siegfried is thoroughly annoyed and disgusted. He can't even have privacy while using the chamber pot, never mind having any time alone with his love.

In preparation for certain of the training exercises, all of the men's swords had been brought down to the grounds. He has heard lots of the men talking about his two swords. At least, he guesses that's what their talking about as he can't understand a word.

"The boys want to see you fight with a short sword," the captain says from right behind him. "Seeing as how you always fight with a much larger sword. But yet carry a short sword."

"That's a special sword," Siegfried replies. "I don't too well with small swords. I may as well try though, nothing better to do." He takes the sword offered by the captain and accepts challenges from the other men. Each of them beat him rather easily in very little time. This just causes more talking and shaking of heads.

Fin, the captain of the guard, approaches him to say, "They want to know what's so special about the sword you carry. I must admit I'm rather curious myself."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to show them. I'll need your help to tell them the full story," Siegfried asserts as he approaches the sheathed sword. He picks it up by the sheath to carry it to the ring. Standing in the middle of the circle of men, Siegfried draws Soul Calibur. Seconds later, it has transformed into a two-handed sword very like his other sword, Requiem.

With Fin translating, Siegfried relates the history of the blade Soul Calibur. "It was forged by a mixture of metal smithing and magic to fight the evil blade, Soul Edge. In the centuries since its creation, it has had hundreds of owners. No one truly owns the sword; it chooses its wielder. I was chosen to be the current wielder because of my intense desire to destroy the demonic blade." He neglects to mention why he wishes to destroy the sword.

The majority of the men believe the story, but the twins do not look convinced. "I bet you he stole the sword. That story sounds like a load of bullshit to me," Gumir states. The entire circle falls silent at his comment. Upon seeing the puzzled look on Siegfried's face, Fin translates.

"Tell them this," Siegfried exclaims. "Take the sword from me, if you can. Find out for yourself what happens to one who attempts to wield this sword without permission!." The challenge is translated to the men.

After a moment's hesitation, Gumir charges Siegfried in an attempt to grab the sword. He manages to wrest it out of Siegfried's grasp rather quickly; surprise was on his side. The blade morphs into a broadsword just before it drops to the ground. Gumir's open palm reveals a burn in the shape of the sword's hilt.

"I did not steal the sword," Siegfried maintains, showing his palms to the circle of guardsmen. "It chose me as its wielder."

A question from one of the men interrupts the silence. Fin translates, "Why didn't the sword hurt Louisa the other day?"

"She had permission to touch it," he explains. "It can be touched with the permission of the current owner without causing harm. Captain, would you care to show them?" The captain takes the sword somewhat reluctantly. He is able to wield the sword, now in the form of a bastard sword, without harm. The rest of the men gather around eagerly, each wanting to see what the blade will become for him. Nelas was among the first to ask to wield the powerful sword. Siegfried nods in response, handing the sword over with a hint of a smile. Civility from one of the twins sure beats hostility from both.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is about the same length... Anyway, please leave me a review! Thanks. I love you guys! Fiona


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur or Siegfried Schtauffen. They belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters, my setting, and my plot.

**Saving Grace**

by Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Fourteen

Louisa sits in the windowsill watching over the training grounds below. She has sat in the same place for most of the last two days. The scene has not changed much; lots of practice bouts with the occasional actual fight. Just an hour ago, Siegfried drew the special sword of his, Soul Calibur. She could hear him tell the tale from her seat on the sill. He is so close yet she doesn't dare to go to him. A quiet sigh escapes her lips as the men resume their normal training exercises below.

Bored, her thoughts turn to other matters. Father should be home any time now. She sighs loudly, looking out over the surrounding countryside. A large group of riders approaches the keep via the main road through town. Mostly horses and their riders, a single carriage is among them. A second look reveals it is her aunt's carriage. Father is come home and has brought Aunt Rhiannon with him! Finally, a woman she can talk to! Someone who will understand.

Louisa turns to leave her seat, nearly falling over due to her legs having fallen asleep. "Damn," she curses under her breath.

"Milady? Did you say something?" the maid inquires from her seat, eyebrow raised. It is the same young woman from before. Louisa wonders briefly which of the twins' bed she has been warming these past few nights. 'Damn the twins and their double standards. I can't give myself to my future husband, but they can screw all the maids they want.'

"Father is coming. I saw the party from the window. Aunt Rhiannon is with them. See to it that a room is readied for her."

"But milady, Gumir asked me to stay with you," she replies meekly.

"Father did leave me in charge, I'll have you remember." Her violet eyes shooting daggers at the maid, she breathes, "Gumir has no intention of marrying you. He thinks you're a good fuck, that's all. I hope you know that."

Her eyebrows nearly disappear into her hair. "Milady! Your language! And Gumir has promised to marry me!" she exclaims, almost in tears.

"And you believed him! He only said that to get you into his bed," Louisa replies, rolling her eyes. Noting the young woman's disappointment, she continues, "Don't cry about it. He's not worth that. Just see that a room is ready for Aunt Rhiannon," she finishes before flouncing out of the room.

'About time I put that little hussy in her place,' she thinks. That particular maid has been nothing but a pain these past several days. Louisa stops by her room long enough to check her appearance in the mirror before heading down to greet the new arrivals. Smoothing the soft fabric of her dress one last time, she wonders how her aunt will react to seeing her all grown up. The last time she saw Aunt Rhiannon was at her aunt's wedding five years ago.

Passing by the training grounds on her way to the gate, Louisa calls out, "Father is returning. Aunt Rhiannon is with him and Elran." Siegfried is among the first to drop his wooden weapon. He is the first man to reach her side.

"I must admit, I am a bit nervous about meeting your father," he softly states. "I hope he agrees to let you marry me." He reaches for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before heading off with her.

"He will agree to it. I'm sure of it," she responds, smiling happily at her lover. Hand in hand, they walk to the gate.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur or Siegfried Schtauffen. They all belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters.

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Fifteen

The large iron gate swings open to admit the carriage and the contingent of horsemen surrounding it. "Father! Elran! Welcome home. How was your trip?"Louisa inquires.

"Let us get off these horses before you hound us with questions, sister," admonishes Elran jokingly. "I'm sure Father could use some rest as well," he says in a slightly more serious tone of voice. His eyes flicker briefly over the young man standing beside his baby sister, one arm draped around her shoulders protectively. Deciding to let Father handle this, it is his place after all, he dismounts and hands the reins over to a stable boy.

Niviel, their father, soon follows suite. "Come give your father a hug," he calls to his baby girl. He smiles as she start towards him, shrugging off the arm of the blond stranger by her side. He takes no notice of the man, so intent is he on his only daughter.

"Louisa! You'll ruin your dress," the matronly-looking young woman exiting the carriage chides. "Brother, dear, you can get your hugs once you clean up." Rhiannon shakes her head slightly, as if to say 'Men.' "Let's get in out of this sun," she requests with a smile.

"Of course," Louisa grins. "Right this way, Aunt Rhiannon," she says, taking her aunt's arm to lead her into the keep.

The slightly older woman leans over to whisper conspiratorially, "Who's your young man, my dear?" Rhiannon giggles girlishly at her niece's blush. "Someone special, I take it," she winks.

"I'll introduce him to everyone soon," Louisa whispers back. She bites her lip before shooting her aunt a nervous smile. The pair of pretty females lead the group into the keep. Niviel and Elran follow directly behind, then come the twins. An unsure Siegfried brings up the rear, feeling more than a little out of place.

Letting go of her aunt, Louisa approaches the table in the greatroom. "Aunt Rhiannon, why don't you sit here," she says, motioning towards her normal seat beside her father's chair. "I'll sit here," she continues. Her brothers are lined up along the other side of the table with their father at the head. Looking to the doorway where her love still stands, she calls, "Please sit next to me, Siegfried." A slight blush graces her cheeks.

"Siegfried, is it?" Niviel asks, looking him over critically. His daughter seems to like this young man. Though the twins don't share her opinion if Gumir's glare is any indication. "Well, I guess my children told you of my fondness for questioning strangers tirelessly. Please humor this old man," he asks with a tired smile.

"Certainly, sir," Siegfried replies. Louisa's father seems a nice enough man. Until he finds out about the other night at least. He smiles at Louisa nervously as she sits in the chair he has used since his arrival. Pulling out the chair next to hers, he takes his seat. She reaches over to squeeze his hand reassuringly, but lets her hand remain in his.

A large yawn escapes Niviel. "Apparently my questioning will have to wait until after I have a chance to rest. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see you all at supper," he finishes before yawning again. Noticing his eldest son's ill-conceived attempt to hide a yawn, he states, "Off to bed with you, too, Elran."

"Yes, you two should rest. Riding those horses is much more tiring than simply riding in a carriage. I'll just catch up with Louisa and the twins," Rhiannon says with a grin. "Oh, and Louisa's young man, too." Louisa blushes deeper at her aunt's words, though she doesn't bother attempting to deny them.

After Niviel and Elran depart for their respective quarters, Rhiannon turns to smile sweetly at the twins. "Gumir? Nelas? Would you please fetch my bags?" she asks. The twins nod their agreement before leaving to do her bidding. Green eyes flashing amusement, she turns to the lovers, "Now what is it you don't want your father to know?"

"Nothing. That is, I plan on telling father soon. How did you know?" Louisa questions.

"A woman always knows, my dear." Aunt Rhiannon smiles, "You have a certain glow about you."

"Gumir and Nelas know," Louisa states quietly. "I have to get to father before they do. They will make far too big a deal over it."

Peering around her niece at the handsome blond man, Rhiannon inquires, "And what are your intentions towards my niece?"

"I am going to ask her father for her hand in marriage. I love her." Siegfried brings her hand to his lips for a kiss before continuing, "I can't imagine my life without her."

_Author's Note: _Wow, I've almost caught up with myself. I have one more chapter written after this one, so the updates may slow down for a while. At any rate, please leave me a review! Thanks in advance.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Blade/Edge/Calibur or Siegfried Schtauffen. They all belong to Namco. I do, however, own my original characters, my setting, and my plot!

**Saving Grace**

by: Fiona Fairhame

Chapter Sixteen

After depositing Aunt Rhiannon's bags in the room prepared for her use, Gumir asks, "Think we should tell Elran about him?" Nelas shrugs; Siegfried has good intentions even if they were a little hasty. "I'm gonna let Louisa dig her own grave with Father," Gumir smirks.

Nelas knocks on the door to Elran's room. At his brother's grunted reply, he opens the door, inquiring, "Care for some company?" Elran simply shrugs in reply. "We won't stay long," Nelas reassures him, preceding his twin into the room.

"So, brother, what do you think of that stranger?" Gumir asks pointedly.

"He seems nice enough," Elran replies with another small shrug. "Why?" he inquires with a yawn.

"He seduced our baby sister."

"What! I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Elran exclaims loudly, suddenly awake.

"Whoa, calm down," Nelas states, pushing Elran back away from the door. "Father doesn't know of this. If you keep yelling he'll find out before Louisa tells him."

"Why are you letting her tell Father?"

"So she can dig her own grave," Gumir answers with a snort. "Father won't like what his little girl let him do to her."

"I thought you said he seduced her." Elran states before sitting down hard on the edge of his bed. "You're not making much sense, Gumir."

Nelas shakes his head before answering for his twin, "Louisa claims she gave herself to him willingly, but he doesn't seem to want to believe it."

Elran nods sagely; Gumir hates admitting when he's wrong. "I think I should rest some before supper. I'll talk to Louisa myself later." Another yawn escapes him before he continues, "Try to stay out of trouble, Gumir."

"I wonder what's taking the twins so long?" Louisa murmurs quietly. Just then, an enraged yell sounds from the second floor. Her cheeks redden as she answers her own question with another, "Now I just wonder who they told?"

"If it was your father, we'll know in a few seconds when he barges in the door," Rhiannon states matter-of-factly. After several seconds, the doorway remains empty. "Well, we know it wasn't Niviel they told. That only leaves one option. It is kind of odd that he didn't come down here though."

Clearing his throat, Siegfried states, "Nelas may have calmed him down. He seems to have gotten over being ready to kill me."

"Gumir is too stubborn for his own good."

"You may be right, my dear," Rhiannon says. "But at least you know he cares about you."

"He still sees me as this little girl he has to protect. Never mind I can whip him in a swordfight. None of my brothers seem to realize I'm a grown woman now," Louisa sighs with frustration.

_Author's Note:_ Wow, well, I caught up with myself... The updates are going to be slower from here on out as this is the last of what I have written so far. As always, please read and review!


End file.
